Valerie's Revenge
by GhostDog401
Summary: He ruined her life, he mocks her with his first name, but his last name is the one she spits like venom. Phantom! Valerie is prepared to ruin his afterlife! Updates with Reviews
1. She Fired Out of Revenge

**This Story is mostly to get rid of Writer's Block for another story! Plus I like doing stories about Valerie!**

**Chapter 1: She Fired Out of Revenge**

_In one form he was her enemy, a monster, a ghost, the thing that was going to pay with its afterlife, if only she knew of the other form_

Valerie didn't know that Phantom sat in front of her during class, she didn't know that she had dated him, she didn't know that he was one of her only true friends, she didn't see the tiny details that made him the hero he was. All she knew that he was a ghost, that he had ruined her life, and that he was going to pay.

Valerie's eyes drilled into Phantom's back, her eyes looked at if someone had lit them up in flames, because of the hatred that shown in them. She watched Phantom fight the other ghost, he was in a metal suit and yelling things like, "whelp," and "I'll have your pelt." Phantom didn't see Valerie all he saw was the ghost he was trying to capture, so that he could "protect the town." She almost laughed at the phrase, a ghost protect the town. No she knew that he was some sort of monster who was trying to win trust, but she wasn't going to let him ever get the chance to "betray" them. She lowered her gun and fired.

**Oh I'm so EVIL cliff hanger!**

**However don't worry I will update soon.**

**I update with reviews**

**More reviews=Faster Update**


	2. She Should've Listened

**Thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter I know I didn't give it a lot of time, but I wrote the chapter so I'm going to post it.**

EmberMclain13: Aww NOT the ECTOBLAST again –screams and posts chapter-

Valid User Name: Sorry about it being short here you go!

Phantomgirl96: Here you GO next Chapter!

Darkness Bandit: Thanks, here is your UPDATE!

**Chapter 2: She Should've Listened**

_In another form he was one of her only friends, a person whom she could trust and wanted to protect. She didn't know that her enemy was another part of him_

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Val," Danny Fenton came running up to her waving his hand to get her attention._

_Valerie stopped and turned smiling when she saw her friend, "What's up Danny?" She asked seeing the nervous look on his face._

_Danny stopped in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was wondering um what you think of Phantom?" _

_Danny paled as her face turned red with anger, "Hate him." She said not even hesitating, not even bothering to notice Danny's already pale face get paler. "He ruined my life and when I get my hands on the ghost scum, he's going to pay with his after life!"_

"_Did you ever think he could be good?" Danny asked. "I mean not all ghosts are evil."_

_Valerie stared at him like he was the biggest idiot in the world and then spoke very slowly, "Danny, Phantom is an evil ghost and he is going to pay for that. All ghosts are evil get that through your thick skull. Phantom's hero business is just an act." With that Valerie walked away face red with anger._

_She should have stayed maybe Danny's sad eyes, pale face, and trembling fists would have given her more time to think about what she was going to do next._

_**End Flashback**_

She lowered her gun and fired, screams of pain echoed through the sky as the shot hit Phantom in the small of his back. His eyes began to close and the world began to spin around him. He managed to such up the metal ghost into a thermos, and then he fell. Valerie watched smugly as Phantom began to fall, the ground rushing up to meet him. She let him fall she wanted him to suffer.

She grinned evilly as Phantom hit the ground, a ball of dust rising up with his fall, a hole digging down into the grass. Valerie laughed, "Gotcha now Phantom." She spoke softly and flew down to fetch her prize. Yes now Phantom was going to suffer, now he was going to die (If that's possible for a ghost) begging on his knees.

Later she would wish she had listened to Danny, later she would spot the purple and teal eyes watching her. Later her world would collapse.


	3. If Only  She had Seen the

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

EmberMclain13: Aww –runs away from ectoblast-

CJWrites: Thanks here is the next Chapter!

HMNIB: Here is your next chapter (Your review confused me)

Astro-McPhearson: I'm glad you like my writing, it had really improved since my very first story!

**Chapter 3: If Only. . .She had Seen the Truth**

_If she had only noticed that he was good in the form she thought he was evil. Then maybe she would see the truth._

Valerie walked into school with a triumphed smile on her face, her backpack was slung over her shoulder, but this time her backpack contained more than just books and pencils. No, this time the bag contained more, this time the bag contained Phantom. She smiled to herself, Phantom was in her backpack, in a thermos like container. **(A/N this is not the Fenton Thermos, in **_**Shades of Gray **_**Valerie does indeed have a thermos (She just couldn't use it, then)) **Right after school she was going to make sure that the Guys in White paid a good price for him.

Valerie continued to walk to class; she didn't see a teal eyed boy holding a purple eyed girl back. The purple eyed girl had her fists balled and her face was a mixture of anger, pain, and sorrow.

She did however notice something when they walked into the class room, the first being that the blue eyed wasn't with them, the second being the death glares that the purple eyed girl threw at her, and the last being the nervous glances thrown at her backpack by the teal eyed one.

Finally she just shrugged it off, they were always weird, and the blue eyed one was always late. Besides after school today, Valerie was going to be rolling in green stuff. She took off her backpack to make sure that the thermos was still inside. It was and Valerie smiled, and tapped it gently.

Valerie lifted her eyes waiting for the blue eyed one to appear, he never did and Valerie began to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach, as the hours went on, and the blue eyed one didn't show. Where was he, where had he gone, did he just skip, no that wasn't like him. Maybe a ghost got him, maybe Phantom. She stopped herself there no it couldn't have been Phantom she had him, in her thermos; she had surprised herself at how quickly she turned to blame Phantom for her problems. She continued to think about where the blue eyed one could be in tell the bell rang, and then she forgot about him, because her eyes were set on her reward. An evil smile appeared on her lips and darkness seemed to fill her eyes.

Carefully she transformed into the Red Huntress and then taking the thermos out of her backpack she spoke to it softly, "Don't worry Phantom you are finally going to get to see what was coming to you. A world of pain, and a world of horror, perfect for a scum like you."

If Valerie had been able to see what was going on inside the thermos she might have changed her mind, because if she could have seen inside she would have seen Phantom crying. Crying as he somehow held a picture of the people knew, crying because he knew that he would never see them again. Crying because he would never get to tell the purple eyed one he loved her.

**Okay reviewers do your job and review if you review enough I will update faster!**


	4. A Photo and Pain

**Thanks to ALL my WONDERFUL reviewers!**

HMNIB: I am glad that my story is AWESOME! Also you WERE HYPER!

Oceanbreeze7: Don't worry Valerie will get a chance to speak to Phantom alone!

Valid User Name: WOW I'M GOOD ENOUGH FOR THE PHONE! I'm so PROUD of myself, thank you so much for having my story PHONE worthy!

EmberMclain13: No not the cement block of DOOM! –groans- I've been hanging out with the Box Ghost too much!

CJWrites: Here is your update!

Dani Rose Phantom: Ya Sorry about the short chapters, but I update daily (usually) so I think it's okay as long as people don't complain to much!

Kirani56: Thanks I want to be a Author when I grow up this is practice. Also I'm with you VALERIE LET DANNY OUT! –stops and thinks- On second thought I can't let you do that yet or the story would be over to fast!

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thanks for the review, I try to make my chapters intense. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A Photo and Pain**

_She didn't see the truth in tell it was too late, their hero, her enemy, was gone, and for some reason she cried for him._

Valerie smiled as she entered into the Guys in White HQ, the giant sliding doors shut behind her trapping her in with her prey. The smile only grew bigger as the Guys in White walked up to her.

"What do you want Red Huntress?" The first one asked.

Valerie smiled, "It's not what I want; it's what I have that you want." Valerie held up the thermos, and explained. "Inside here is Phantom and he can be yours if you can pay the right price."

Immediately they Guys in White pulled out a check and began to write on it. They then later handed it to Valerie, who looked at the price wide eyed, she was rich. All she had to say was, "Wow that's a lot of zeros." She tossed the Guys in White her thermos, who ran off with it.

Still carrying the check she ran after them, she had to watch this. Phantom's pain would be her revenge. She smiled as the Guys in White put the thermos up to a container, and pushed the release button.

Phantom came swirling out, and he landed in the containment unit, with a thud. One of the Guys in White pushed a button and a ghost shield came up around the portal.

Valerie looked at Phantom and then did a double take, the once cocky ghost boy was curled in a ball his head in his knees. His once proud hazmat suit was torn and ectoplasmic blood dripped from his wounds. **(In this fic, when Danny is in ghost form only his ectoplasm is visible) **His body trembled with sobs and Valerie could see a crumbled up photo in his hand. Clenched in his fist, he clung to it so tightly that Valerie wondered if he would ever let go.

The Guys in White walked around the cylinder containment unit, watching Phantom waiting for him to try something, but he didn't. Finally one of the Guys in White, Agent X, came up and banged on glass. "Look at us ghost," he ordered.

Phantom's head stayed down. Agent X's face got red and his eyes flared, "I said look at me ghost," He said slowly. When Phantom didn't look up, he said, "Fine then we'll do things my way.." Agent X reached and pushed a button.

Valerie's eyes went wide, as volts of green energy began to strike Phantom's body. He screamed, throwing his head back from the pain, his green eyes were shut tight, but Valerie could see the tears. His hands opened from the pain and Valerie watched the photo flutter down, the volts of green going right through the paper.

She looked at it through the glass and gasped, it was a picture of the Fentons, Sam, and Tucker. Wet tears had soaked the paper, and as Valerie looked from the picture to Phantom, screaming in pain, the check seemed to become heavier in her hand. Then the energy stopped and Phantom landed on his knees panting heavily and crying, the cocky Phantom was gone, replaced by some stranger to her. Then it dawned on her, she had broken his spirits, she had taken him away from those he loved, she had destroyed him. It was then that she ran.

She faintly heard Agent X say, "Look at me."

Followed by Phantom's screams, echoing through the halls. It was then that Valerie cried for her enemy, what had she done? She had killed a hero, but she had just noticed that now, she was too late.

**Okay people let's get up to 20 REVIEWS! Just push that button there, if you want you can just do a smiley ;)! JUST REVIEW THANKS!**


	5. Caught By the Purple Eyed One

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Hey this is only for chapter 4 sorry to those who reviewed too late to get into chapter 4's reply thingy!**

EmberMclain13: Oh my gosh did you hear the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady are going out (Eww) ya its sad when you know stuff like that, but hey you locked me up with him.

No you can't know my name: First off why can't I know your name? Here is your next chapter!

Kirani56: NO DON'T DIE I'VE UPDATED FOR YOU SO DON'T DIE!

Darkness Bandit: I will save Danny don't worry, also I have the next chapter for the Hybrid Wars II almost done YAY!

CJWrites: You'll have to wait and see how this will turn out (Most likely it will be happy)

Nikevi: Ohh my first SMILEY! YAY!

Too lazy to login: Don't worry I will keep it up as long as you guys review!

D: Here is the next chapter is your name really D

Pink Monster GRRR: I know I feel sorry for him too!

Hmnib: Here you go your UPDATE!

Cat: Thanks your reviews fuel my brain, so that I can write. ;)

Alice: SMILEY NUMBER 2 YAY ME!

Mrs. Phantom: Okay here you go just scroll down and READ! (Then review)

**Chapter 5: Caught By the Purple Eyed One**

_She didn't see the danger she had put herself in by capturing her enemy, she didn't see it in tell it was to late._

Valerie dragged her feet slowly walking to her house, she should be happy, she now lived in a giant mansion like house, Phantom was gone, and had been gone for three days, the same amount of days Danny Fenton had been missing. She missed the blue eyed boy, and she had seen the purple eyed girl and teal eyed boy suffer too. They never talked to her, only sent glares her way like it was her fault, their friend was missing. She sighed as she opened the giant door to her mansion, her butler; Mr. Smith took her jacket and backpack and carried it up to her room for her. Yes, she had the perfect life now, she was once again rich as can be, the Guys in White had employed her dad to work on ghost weapons for them, and she was once again popular, but she didn't have one thing, she didn't have happiness.

She sighed and flopped down onto her bed, Mr. Smith putting her coat and backpack on her chair and leaving. She then traveled deeply into her thoughts, the worried and horror filled expressions she had seen on the Fenton's faces when they had discovered that Danny was missing, and then the smiles on their faces that appeared when she had told them that Phantom was captured. At least almost all of them smiled, Jazz had gone pale, and then paler as Valerie explained about the Guys in White.

Suddenly Valerie felt her bracelet go hot, almost burning against her skin, a ghost was nearby, and since Phantom wasn't here the duty fell on her. Slowly she stood up and changed into the Red Huntress, flying out her window on her jet sled. She looked around for the ghost, not seeing the a ectoblast coming her way. At least not in tell it was too late.

It hit her square in the back, and she fell off her jet pack the world going black as she fell. She felt the strong arms catch her and then a faint voice saying, "Her you are servant of The Great One. Save him if you can."

That's when Valerie fainted; she didn't see the death glare that was shot to her by the purpled eyed girl, a glare that would have made any ghost run in fright. A glare that would have told Valerie she was dead, a glare that would have told her that there was more to Phantom then meets the eye.

**Okay PEOPLE LETS GO 40 REVIEWS, remember SMILEYS are accepted ;) **

**Also for those crazy people who haven't check out A Story From Three Sides!**


	6. All Tied Up

**Thanks to all my great reviewers**

Darkness Bandit: The Great One is Danny. Frost bite and his people call him that.

Dragonsbreath101: Here you go an update (Thanks for the smiley)

Kirani56: Well I never tell you out right who hit Danny, but here is a hint the ghost calls Danny Great One

HMNIB: Ya its always weird when you try to get people to do something and they don't do it

Emberstill2lazy2login: Why? Do you know how hard it is to type when the Box Ghost _and _The Lunch Lady are watching you! (Not to mention that he proposed to her while I was typing EWWW)

KatiekkxD: No not the Anticreep Stick! –runs off screaming-

CJWrites: Ya a SMILEY of DOOM! –smacks head- I've been hanging out with the Box Ghost too much.

WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness: Thanks I'm glad my story in your words is epic!

D: Okay then, I'm still glad you reviewed!

Once again too lazy to login: Ya another smiley man I get a ton of these now!

Pink Monster GRRR: I never tell you exactly who took Val, but I drop hints and who knows I might tell

Acosta peres jose ramiro: YES Finally a person who got that Frostbite was the one you shot Val thank you!

Gothsamphan12: Thanks I too agree that this story is AWESOME!

Mrs. Phantom: I so agree dream on Paulina!

WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR: Yo, me likes that you reviewed thanks!

Jessie phantom: Um I'm sorry I never got your e-mail so ya . . . thanks for the review though.

MOONLIGHT-97: YA A SMILEY. *runs around the room screaming* I LOVE SMILEYS!

Turkeyhead987: NOOO you can't die you are my best friend!

Gothgeek49: He he I love it when people review and they are hyper!

Yaythe1st: Thanks here is your review!

**Okay people my next goal is 60 lets go for IT!**

**Chapter 6: All Tied Up**

_She wouldn't ever know for sure who had caught her, but she knew that she deserved it._

When Valerie awoke her head hurt, her eyes were blurry, but she was alive. As her eyes began to focus, she looked around. She was in a small room, her hands and feet cuffed to the chair. She struggled , but only succeeded in tipping the chair over, making her land on her side with a gasp, the air getting knocked out of her.

"That wasn't very smart," A cold voice spoke through the darkness.

Valerie stopped looking frightful, "Who's there?" She asked trying to sound brave and angry, but it didn't come out that way. Her voice was a frighten squeak, matching her eyes that darted left and right like a cornered animal.

The voice laughed, "Why should I tell you?"

Valerie gulped the voice was full of hatred and disgusted, "Well can I at least see who I am talking to."

Valerie wasn't sure, but when the voice spoke again she was sure that the being was smiling, "Oh of course Hunter, I'll let you see who I am."

Valerie cringed as a figure appeared from the darkness, then fear was replaced by surprise her capture was a girl.

Valerie blinked who was that? The girl was wearing a black suit similar to hers, but it seemed to be more of a Hazmat suit, and she had on black combat boots, her hair was up in a braid and fell out of the top of the mask she wore. An ectogun hung by her side and her purple eyes glared at her with such hate, that if looks could kill Valerie would have been dead three times over.

"What surprised?" The girl spoke Valerie was sure she smiled. "What am I not what you expected?"

Valerie didn't answer, she just looked away. Why was the girl here, what had she done?

Valerie was torn out of her thoughts by the charge of the ectogun and the girl's harsh yell, "Where is he!"

Valerie blinked, did she mean Phantom? No she couldn't have, no one had been around when she had caught him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Valerie lied, looking away.

"Oh really?" The girl asked, mocking surprise. "Oh my mistake, I guess I'll just leave then. Oh, but look I seem to have lost the key to your cuffs, I guess I'll just leave you here to rot."

The girl began to walk away before Valerie panicked and called out, "Wait I do know where he is !"

The girl turned, "You do?" Her purple eyes flamed once again with anger.

Valerie nodded and wet her lips, "I gave him to the Guys in White."

The girl's eyes filled with fear, before the anger returned, "You did what!"

Valerie winced and whispered, "I gave him to the Guys in White."

"You idiot they're going to kill him!" The girl kicked her hard in the gut and Valerie whimpered. "I can't believe you!"

With that the purple eyed, black suited girl ran. "Wait," Valerie called tears forming in her eyes. "What about me?" But the girl was lost, and Valerie was alone only the dust and whistling winds were there to keep her company.

**Okay people remember mine I'm mean our goal for 60 reviews!**

**Also for those who like this story you might want to check out**

_Without a Second Glance_

_Maybe I'll get Another Chance_

**And**

_Seas of Hate _**(This follows a similar story line as this one, but you have to read the first two before this one its sort of a series)**

**Also if you just want a completely random thing to read check out,**

_Weird Danny Phantom Text_


	7. Escaping to Talk

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Kirani56**: Yep you're right about Sam!

**Pink Monster GRRR**: Yep I love stories where Sam gets to get back at Val

**Mrs. Phantom**: Okay here you go an –pause for dramatic effect- UPDATE!

**D**: Okay first off I have to say this even though it's REALLY random, but I love doing your name because when I put the colons next your D it makes a face **D: **Any ways I'm glad your addicted as long as its not to drugs. . .

**Just starting this story**: Wow it's that good! I'm amazed!

**Marie**: Ya I felt a little bad for Val too, but she had it coming

**HMNIB**: I'm not really keeping count of the review numbers this story sorry and don't worry Danny will be fine sooner or later

**EmberMclain13**: -sighs as I watch the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady made pretty eyes at each other- -turns to Box Lunch- See this is what happens when you get two of the most annoying ghosts together –Box Lunch stares at me confused- Ugh never mind

**MOONLIGHT-97**: Ya A SMILEY!

**Darkness bandit**: Ya I love that part with Sam

**Nikevi**: Yep don't mess with Sam (or Danny for that matter) or else

**Okay people my new goal is. . .70 reviews LETS GO!**

**Chapter 7: Escaping to Talk**

_She broke a hero and unlike toys a person can sometimes never be fixed._

Valerie struggled against her chains, she had to get lose; that girl was going to free Phantom.

She struggled, but it was no use. The chains held. She needed a key or-

She looked at her gun at her side. Well now she just felt dumb, the chains obviously weren't ectochains so she should just be able to blast them.

Calming down a little bit she somehow was able to reach a gun. She pulled the trigger and heard the shatter of metal. She looked down to see the chains had shattered just leaving the cuffs locked around her wrists.

She sighed and ran for it, making her hover board appear as she did so. She leapt on and flew off heading for the Guys in White's HQ.

When she got there she swiped her security pass and ran to where Phantom was being held. When she got there she froze at what she saw.

Phantom had chains connecting to his arms and legs making it almost impossible for him to move. He was still in his tight ball, almost like he hadn't moved since she left him. His white hair was messy, he had cuts all over his ectosuit and where the skin was visible Valerie could see many scars and bruises. She gulped were those all because of her.

"Hey Phantom," She said. Looking at him, she waited for the witty remark that was sure to follow, but nothing came.

Instead Phantom just groaned and muttered, "Leave me alone."

Valerie blinked who was this ghost and what had he done to Phantom, "Phantom! I commanded you to look at me!" She repeated this time saying it louder.

"No," He said. "I'm not doing anything you say." As soon as the words left his mouth the chains began to spark and what appeared to be against his will Phantom looked up.

Valerie gasped he looked horrible! His green eyes were wild and instead of the usual teasing spark behind them all she saw was fear. Fear, hurt, anger, but mostly fear. His eyes seemed to have become dull and deep bags hung under his eyes.

He was skinny like he hadn't eating in ages even though he needed to, but that was crazy ghosts didn't eat. Right?

His cheeks were tear streaked and his nose was crocked like somebody had broken it.

What had she done? She put her hand up to his cage and whispered, "Phantom?"

He snorted, "Sure why not. So you here to hurt me too?" After that he curled back into his ball and resumed his position.

Valerie blinked what had they done to him? "Um are you okay?"

**(This last bit is in Valerie's POV because I liked it that way)**

Phantom said nothing just sat there. He seemed so helpless, so human, so broken, and it was all my fault. For a second I forgot my anger and hate and only felt sorrow and regret, _Not all ghosts are bad Val. Not all ghosts are bad Val. _Danny's and Phantom's words echoed through her mind. "Get out of my head," I yelled out loud. "He ruined my life and he got what he had coming."

I heard Phantom snort at that, "You say something punk." He didn't reply.

Suddenly an alarm blared and the ceiling crumbled down showing none other than the Black Huntress girl who had caught me early. She looked from Phantom to me and then asked, "What did you do to him?"

She ran pasted me purple eyes beginning to form tears; I let her run past because I was still thinking about her question. What had I done, to my enemy that was a hero?

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good, (At least at the beginning) I hope you enjoyed though. (Sorry if anyone seems a bit OOC)**

**Remember Review and ALL SMILEYS ARE ACCEPTED (Plus they give me power)**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello to ALL my fans I will not be able to update for a couple more days (like 2-3) because I am on vaction and can't post!

The only reason I can write this is because I am using a computer at the hotel I am staying at!

Any ways just hang on, I will be able to post SOON!

**~GhostDog401**


	9. Traitor or Hero?

**Thanks to All my GREAT Reviewers! (For chapter 7)**

Nikevi:** Don't worry I use my power to UPDATE!**

Kirani56:** Don't worry Danny will be fine!**

Kirani56(Again):** Thanks for the SMILEYS! –gets lots and lots of power- I love this stuff!**

Pii:** Yes very happy thank you!**

Darkness Bandit: **Wow fancy smiley! –gets more power- I love this power!**

Liz:** Thanks I will update ASAP most of the time.**

KatiekkxD:** Wow I really feel the power –starts to glow and float- wow this is sweet!**

HMNIB:** It's okay at least you gave me a smiley!**

Pink Monster GRRR:** Oh well it's okay if you don't like Val. Opinions right!**

Mrs. Phantom**: I updated now GIVE ME THAT COOKIE or else. –sharpens knife- sorry I want a cookie bad. (I'm Hungry!)**

Marie**: Sorry no kisses from you to Danny he's Sam's ;) anyway thanks for the review**

:D** I don't know if grossness is a word, but I like the word GROSSNESS! (Also for you I did the colons backwards so that your name does a smiley!) **

Just started this story:** I'm glad you love the story and thanks for the smiley**

I-luv-Percy-and-Danny**: Ya another smiley they give me POWER!**

Cool**: Thanks I'm glad you love them.**

Yaythe1st**: I don't know about Valerie turning evil, but I'll think about it. (Or do it in another story)**

Artfan**: Ya I know Sam RULES! Valerie may discover it depends if I do a sequel or not (See bottom)**

Call me Mad**: Thanks I'm glad you are okay with the short chapters!**

EmberMclain13**: Ya a Smiley (I feel the power)**

Acosta perez jose ramiro: **Yep I thought it would be kind of cool if she got one**

**

* * *

**

**Now Another Thanks to those who reviewed for my Author's Note/Wish me a good VACTION!**

Kirani56: **Waiting is OVER! Here is the Next Chapter!**

KatiekkxD: **Thanks I did have fun!**

WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness: **Don't be jealous you have an AWESOME username!**

EmberMclain13: **Ya I know it's my fault *Gets blasted by ghostly wail* OW**

MOONLIGHT-97: **I went to Disneyland and the Beach**

EasternBlueBird: **I did have fun thank you!**

The Silver Radio: **Ya I liked that too**

Kirani56 (Again):** Yes I AM BACK!**

**

* * *

**

Now for the Chapter! Also I had someone ask me if I made up my quotes and yes I do. (Unless I say otherwise)

**Chapter 8: Traitor or Hero?**

_A Hero can also be a Traitor it just depends on whose eyes you are looking out of._

What are you doing?" Agent X screamed at Valerie. "Don't just stand there get her!"

Valerie snapped out of her thoughts and dove into the battle. The Black Huntress was fighting pretty well and seemed to be just fine, but Valerie could tell she was getting tired and wouldn't last much longer. That's when she made the decision she would one day regret, but be thankful for.

She made her hover board appear and flew over to the control panel to Phantom's cage. Quickly she pushed a button and instantly the cage disappeared and Phantom was free, but he didn't fly away like Valerie thought he would. Instead he shakily tried to stand, but collapsed under his own wait.

"Well don't just stand there," Agent X screamed, his face turning red. "Get him and the girl!"

"No!" Valerie yelled flying in front of Phantom and the Black Huntress. "Leave them alone!" She pointed her gun at Agent X and narrowed her eyes, "No one move."

"Traitor," Agent X spat. "You no good double crossing hunter!"

Valerie narrowed her eyes and would have shot Agent X if it wasn't for Phantom who was now standing up shakily and being supported by the Black Huntress.

"No," He whispered. "Not traitor, hero! You saved me Val thank you."

With that he limped away with the Black Huntress, Agent X started to move, but froze when Valerie shot in front of him and growled, "Don't even think about it."

Valerie watched the pair walk away and faintly heard Phantom whisper, "I love you." Then ask, "Do you love me back?"

Valerie smiled as she saw the Black Huntress say, "Of course." Then they were out of sight.

Later Valerie would wonder why she made the decision to save Phantom, maybe she was just trying to save the human girl. She pushed it out of her mind and flew away. Ignoring the yelling threats of Agent X.

**This is not the END I promise! Should I do a sequel I have an idea if I do, because I don't want Valerie finding out yet. So I want to do a sequel about that, plus I would like to do more with the Black Huntress (For those who haven't figured it out it is Sam)**

**Please Review-Remember all SMILEYS are accepted (They give me the POWER of the UPDATE)**


	10. The Blue Eyed One Comes Back

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers you will see what I mean at the bottom.**

**Darkness Bandit: Well I am going to do a sequel, so that I can have a new plot for her finding out**

**Kirani56: Ya I get shiny eyes! Also yes a sequel is coming!**

**KatiekkxD: No not Dan! I'm doing a sequel don't worry**

**MOONLIGHHT-97: Ya a smiley –glows with power and does evil laugh- **

**KTrevo: Yep I'm back! (And hopefully here to stay for a while)**

**The Silver Radio: Well you will get a sequel this is (Sadly) the last chapter**

**HMNIB: I'm glad you liked my post cards**

**HMNIB (Again): -checks- YES CONGRADULATIONS YOU WERE THE 100 REVIEWER (Or last one was)!**

**Mrs. Phantom: Fine I won't hurt you, but I still want cookies okay**

**Mrs. Phantom (Again): Ok yes I am doing a sequel (Like 5+ people told me to)**

**D: Okay I WILL do a sequel (People keep telling me too so ya) Any way yep I did a smiley face for your name last time. :D**

**Marie: Awesome mustache SMILEYS give me double power!**

**Just started this story: Yes I am doing a sequel (Man you are like the eighth person who has told me to)**

**Pink Monster GRRR: Ya I don't like DxS either I do however sometimes do VxT**

**2Belle26: Yes I am doing a sequel! Also here is your update**

**EmberMclain13: Don't worry I WILL do a sequel! (Seriously you people are going crazy for one you are like the tenth person to ask for one)**

**Yaythe1st: Yes give me the power, I love it, I need it –stops to see everyone staring at me strangly- um I mean I need it to um update. –Goes ghost and flies off nervously-**

**Call Me Mad: No it is not over, this chapter is the last and then there will be a sequel**

**Chapter 8: The Blue Eyed One Comes Back**

_True love can make a person do anything, but it can also put secrets in danger._

Valerie rolled her pencil up and down her desk, deep in thought. Had she done the right thing? Should she have just let Phantom suffer?

She wasn't sure, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She looked over her shoulder to the teal eyed boy behind her. He was looking nervously from the door to the clock, then back again. No doubt waiting for the purple eyed one and the blue eyed one. She gulped and glanced at the clock too, she hoped they were okay.

Suddenly they both walked into the room, both were covered with a few bruises and scratches, but both were also laughing.

The blue eyed one laughed and muttered something that sounded like, "Did you see the look on Skulker's face when you showed up?"

The purple eyed one laughed, but it was a nervous laugh and mumbled back, "Danny she's in this class you know."

"Oh ya right," Valerie watched him throw a nervous glance that seemed to be pointed at her.

The purple eyed one smiled, "It's okay at least your back, plus maybe know I can give you a break ever now and then. Let's say we switch off."

With a nod the blue eyed boy sat down and said, "I meant it Sam I do love you."

Sam, the purple eyed one, smiled, "I know Danny, trust me I know."

Together Sam and Danny's, the blue eyed one, love reminded Valerie of the Black Huntress and Phantom's love for each other, maybe they were the same person, she thought. Then she shook her head that was crazy Sam didn't have ghost hunting supplies and no one could be half dead, but maybe just maybe.

She didn't have time to think about it any longer because Mr. Lancer walked in and the class began. And she pushed it out of her mind for the time, not knowing how close she was to figuring out the truth.

**Okay people this was the last chapter I WILL BE DOING A SEQUEL, but you will have to wait a while (Not too long I promise) Any way two bonus chapters will be posted later on (Tomorrow or the Day After)**

**Okay here is a special sneak peek for the sequel IT WILL BE CALLED. . .**

_**Forgetting her Choices or Regretting her Choices**_

"_Valerie!" Phantom called as she chased him. "What are you doing? I thought we had a truce!"_

_Valerie gritted her teeth and kept shooting at Phantom. "Ya will that truce just ended, Phantom!" She spat out his name in disgust. "I need you back in the hands of the Guys in White I made the wrong choice about letting you and your girlfriend go and now I'm here to fix it."_

_She lowered her gun her shot wouldn't miss and fired, there was a black blur, a cry of pain, and then silence._

_Then Phantom crying, "Sa-I mean Black Huntress no!" He dove after her._

_Valerie smiled as she formed a wicked plan in her head, quickly she dove after the Black Huntress and caught her._

"_No, leave her out of this!" Phantom yelled._

_Valerie smiled, "You get her back when I get you back!"_

_With that she shot him sending him falling to the ground and groaning in pain._

_Valerie smiled and held up her hostage, "Don't worry traitor he will come for you."_

_With that she left leaving Phantom crying for her to stop. _

**Thanks to ALL my reviewers**

**Darkness Bandit**

**Kirani56**

**KatiekkxD**

**MOONLIGHHT-97 **

**KTrevo**

**The Silver Radio**

**HMNIB**

**Mrs. Phantom**

**D**

**Marie**

**Just started this story**

**Pink Monster GRRR2Belle26**

**EmberMclain13**

**Yaythe1st**

**Call Me Mad**

**Asosta perez jose Ramiro**

**Easternbluebird**

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness**

**Artfan**

**Cool**

**I-luv-Percy-and-Danny**

**Turkeyhead987**

**Liz**

**Pii**

**Nikevi**

**Gothgeek49**

**WhatNooooI'mNotACONTRACTOR**

**Gothsamphan14**

**Once again too lazy to login**

**CJWrites**

**Emberstill2lazy2login**

**Dragonsbreath101**

**Alice**

**Cat**

**Too lazy to login**

**No you can't know my name (I still want to know why I can't)**

**Dani Rose Phantom**

**Valid User Name**

**Oceanbreeze7**

**Astro-McPhearson**

**Phantomgirl96**


	11. Bonus 1

**Hey thank you reviewers!**

**HMNIB: **Don't worry the sequel will come. I just have to finish some other stories. (All because of a Paper, Hybrid Wars 2, ect)

**Easternbluebird: **Ya sorry about that, but I think it worked. In this chapter I don't do that.

**EmberMclain13: **Ahh *Pushes against wail* Okay, okay here's a bonus chapter okay! A sequel will come I promise.

**WizardNinjaOfEpicAwesomeness: **Yep Disneyland and the beach I had fun, but enough of that. Glad you want a sequel.

**KatiekkxD: **Ya she is kind of mean, but I like it.

**Acosta perez jose Ramiro: **Thanks my fingers were like on a ROLL!

**Darkness Bandit: **Oh you mean my quotes. There just random quotes I made up to go along with the story. I wasn't really ever going to do them, but then I did.

**Yaythe1st: **Don't worry SMILEY face power is only good for updating. (PS I still want to know is there a Yaythe2nd?)

**2Belle26: **Wow that IS A LOT OF SMILEYS! I LOVE IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**The Silver Radio: **Thanks, I will try my best!

**Bonus Chapter 1: The Fight with Skulker**

Danny screamed in pain as Skulker finally hit him in the stomach. He felt himself falling and the ground rushed up to meet him, gravity taking its toll. Faintly he heard Skulker laughing, and saying something about having him now.

Suddenly a hand caught his arm and he was pulled onto a black hover board. "Danny wake up are you okay?" A voice asked. It was filled with worry and hurt.

"Hmm," Danny moaned and turned over. Clutching his stomach.

"You will pay for this!" The girl's voice yelled.

"Oh man," Skulker groaned. As the girl broke apart his suit piece by piece and then finally sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Remind me never, ever to get you angry," A laugh said from behind her. There stood Danny floating in the air smiling.

The girl gasped, "Wait you weren't really hurt?" She tried to sound angry, but it come out more as relief.

Danny laughed, "Nope, but Sam you were awesome! Did you see the look on Skulker's face."

Sam blushed, but Danny didn't see it do to her mask, "Thanks Danny." Then she remembered how worried she had been about him and punched him in the arm.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "That hurt."

Sam laughed, "Okay then were even." She then grabbed his arm and began to drag him through the air. "Come on bonehead let's get to school."

With that they flew off.

**Hey people this chapter explained why Sam and Danny were late to class in the last chapter.**

**~GhostDog401**

**PS REVIEW WITH SMILEYS PLEASE!**


	12. Sequel is UP!

**Hey Everybody the Sequel to this story is up! Its called Regretting her Choices! Hope you guys will enjoy it!**


End file.
